When Hell Freezes Over Ikkaku Madarame One Shot
by DrowningByImperfection
Summary: Can Division 11 even love anything other than fighting? We shall soon find out.
Name: Kitsune (No last name)

Age: 19 (Don't know how old in Shinigami years)

Looks: Purple hair with white streaks and hazel eyes

**Story Starts**

"HYAH!" you screamed. You loved the sound of metal against metal, you loved to fight that's why you were in squad 11.

Ikkaku pushed you with a lot of force and you landed on your back breathing heavily.

"C'MON,C'MON,C'MON! Is that all you've got?!"

You stood up and wiped the blood from your mouth.

"Nope." you smirked.

This little sparring match continued for awhile until you were both breathing heavily and badly bruised.

"Have you had enough Kitsune? You ready to give up?" he smirked.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." You pushed yourself up from the ground but then you felt dizzy and you fell forwards. Ikkaku caught you and put you on his back. He sighed as he began walking to Division 11's living quarters.

"I guess I over did it a little huh?" you laughed.

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." he chuckled.

You sighed as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Every time you would train,you would purposely over exert yourself so you could ride on his back without anyone getting suspicious. You buried your face in his back and took in his scent. You loved the way he smelled, he smelled like pine cones, sweat, and wood. You knew that it wasn't the ideal combination of scents but you loved it because it came from him.

When you entered the living quarters, everyone stared at the both of you. Apparently they were having a drinking party.

"You guys look horrible." Renji said stating the obvious.

"Yes, not beautiful at all." Yumichika said in that annoying 'beautiful' voice of his.

"Oh shut up." you said, glaring over Ikkaku's shoulder.

You and Ikkaku sat down across from Renji and Yumichika.

"What are you doing here anyway Renji?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well you know me, when there's a drinking party I'm there."

You were having a great time drinking and laughing with these men. Sure they could be annoying at times but they were your best friends. It's a shame that you were the only female except for Yachiru, but that was the price you paid for being in squad 11.

You were sipping your sake when Renji said something disturbing.

"So, when are you and Kitsune gonna get together?"

You spat out your sake all over Yumichika and blushed.

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" you yelled.

You looked over at Renji and Ikkaku and they were smirking at you. They always found it funny how you would always say 'when hell freezes over'. Then you looked over at a disgusted looking Yumichika who was wiping spit and sake off of himself. It was disturbingly quiet until Yachiru popped out of nowhere.

"HEY PEACOCK, APPLE, SUGAR PLUM, AND BALDY!" she greeted.

You were all used to her little nicknames that she gave everybody. You even accepted your tittle as 'sugar plum' but you knew that Ikkaku did not get along with the word 'bald' in any form.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Hey Sugar plum, can I tell him now?" she asked you.

"No Yachiru, I told you not to tell anyone."

"Tell who what?" Ikkaku asked you smirking slightly. He seemed to have calmed down.

You blushed, God how you hated his smirk, it drove you wild.

"It's nothing." you turned your face away from his.

"IT'S NOT NOTHING! SUGAR PLUM LIKES YOU BALDY!" Yachiru said happily.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME...what did you say?"

"YACHIRU! I SAID DON'T TELL HIM!"

Then you got up and ran outside.

Ikkaku sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well, why are you just sitting there with that ugly look on your face? Go after her." Yumichika said.

You were outside leaning over the railing looking at the moon. You heard footsteps but you didn't bother to turn around because you knew who they belonged to.

"Hey, Kitsune?"

"Yeah."

"Was it true what the Lieutenant said?"

"Yes." you sighed and he smirked. "God, do you know how much your smirk affects me?"

"Oh really." he smirked some more."What happened to _'when hell freezes over'_?" he asked as he cupped your cheek.

"I guess it froze over." you smiled.

Then he pulled you into him and you two shared a passionate kiss, one that you have been waiting for for a long time.

You made a mental note to thank your little pink-haired lieutenant later.


End file.
